Crazy About You
by jellymaster
Summary: Muffy feels terrible about her actions that she made on her date and confides about her feelings to her trustworthy friend, Jill. Just exactly who was Muffy on a date with, anyway?


"Crazy About You"

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters in the Harvest Moon games, if I did it would suck and this story gives an example on how badly the whole game series would suck if it belonged to me. WHOO-HOO! Look at that me-bashing GO!

----

As you can see, this is my first ever Harvest Moon story, EVER. No, that doesn't mean that I'm going to start asking to be gentle with you reviews, because that's what beginners and noobs do. And I'm no beginner or a noob (I think. God, I _hope._), so don't expect me to start begging for nice reviews. I'm not that kind of girl.

I am a beginner in writing Harvest Moon fanfics, though. But I have four HM games and observe all of the characters' personalities in every one very closely because I knew that I was going to write a fanfic about sometime soon. And whaddya know? I did. I'm becoming _very_ predictable, aren't I? So I think that the characters in this one-shot are written pretty accurately to their true character.

Anyways, if you manage stop by and leave a review on the way, what I want more than anything is some good criticism (if I happen to need any, oc ourse). Criticism is good for da soul! (Please excuse my insanity. It's rather tedious.) If you happen to spot any misspellings or mistakes, plase notify immeadiately because I will incline on focusing to fix them as soon as I get the time to do so. (Which will mostly be on the weekends, just for a heads up.)

I hope you really enjoy this! Let the reading of the fanfiction COMMENCE! w  
-----

Hours passed, but the robust heat of the Forget-Me-Not Valley ceased to do so. It seemed to only get hotter every minute with only a brief gust of cool breeze for the villagers' relief. The sun was no help; it sizzled and cooked the villagers with its irritable heat.

This was the worst summer heat that the townspeople of the valley had ever experienced. The Blue Bar would've been a good refuge for the adults of the village to turn to, although it was past 10 AM, the bar remained closed and empty. Some of the usual villagers who spent their time at the bar were wondering where the usually reliable Muffy and Griffin could've run off to. One conclusion, which was most likely, was they must've been desperate to escape the heat of the valley and left the bar unattended for the day.

Which was understandable among most of them, the two were usually seen on constant breaks in the summer (but who would voluntarily go out in this heat?), but now the people who visited the Blue Bar occasionally had nowhere to relax from the heat or from work.

Even through the insufferable summer heat of the valley, one villager remained happy; the farmer of Forget-Me-Not valley. The townspeople had to admit that even she was nice company to have around; though she was quite the strange one. She was a good-hearted, devoted worker that always had a smile on her face, from what they could see, anyway.

The farmer's unnaturally large feet (compared to her petite body) stomped through the dirt as she walked out of the entrance of her farm. She caught the sight of the swamp that was near Darryl's lab, and kneeled forward to look at the fish swim that ran through the silver ripples of the water.

This was something she always liked to do when she had free time to herself. It was just two more hours before she would go back to the farm to complete her daily schedule and she had already visited and given gifts to all of her friends for the day.

"Jill!?" a voice called.

Startled, the brunette stood up and looked to the right and saw Muffy standing before her. Her friend had on a different outfit, one that she didn't recognize.

The farmer recoiled back in shock, she certainly wasn't expecting this. Muffy was wearing a baby blue dress which consisted of one strap that went over right her shoulder and flowed all the way down to her ankles. On her feet were very gorgeous, white high heels. She could spot silver bracelets on both of Muffy's wrists. Her golden curls were tied up in a baby blue hair tie with a pretty slate blue flower placed in her hair. Her other accessories included small white pearl earrings.

Jill still remained dumbstruck, her mouth wide open. After a minute of trying to recover, she found enough courage to speak.

"Mu-muffy!?" Jill stammered, "Is-Is that you!?"

Muffy was suddenly shy, "Uh-huh…."

"You look pretty enough to go out on a date!" Jill exclaimed.

Just that single remark alone seemed to be too much for the bartender to handle. Her face scrunched up into an expression of despair as her face turned red in anger and embarrassment. She knew Jill hadn't meant to say what she did; she didn't know what it meant to _her _when she said it. She had to turn away from her friend's face once she felt the tears rolling down her face. Muffy didn't her friend to see her like this.

Muffy covered her face with her hands, as if believing that turning away from the farmer's view wouldn't prevent her from knowing that something was wrong. More tears streamed down her face as she recalled to the event that had occurred earlier. She didn't want to remember any of it, but the memories kept flooding back into her mind.

Jill felt a feeling of confusion and concern wash over after experiencing her friend's strange behavior. What exactly was going on!? What had upset her so much? She found herself dearly hoping that it wasn't the usual reason that Muffy would confront her for. She wanted to do something, anything to comfort her, but she mentally resisted in fear that it would just make things worse.

She heaved a sigh and bravely reached out her hand and placed it on Muffy's shoulder. She could feel the blonde's shoulders tense up, but Jill ignored it.

"Muffy? You know, if there's something wrong…you can always come to me if there's any problem that you need help with," Jill consented, "We're friends. And friends tell each other everything, right?"

"Everything was ruined," Muffy said, shaking her head remorsefully and covered her face back into her tiny, petite hands, "It was all my entire fault! The date was completely ruined because of me!"

Jill was only more confused, "The date was ruined? ……You were on a date?"

"That's completely what it is; _was!_" Muffy exclaimed, still covering her face. She didn't even bother to hide the tears this time.

"Do you want to talk about it, Muffy?" Jill suggested, still confused as to what got her friend so upset. The concern returned when Muffy didn't respond, she didn't even move. She just stood there in complete silence.

'_There's nothing wrong with her_,' Jill reassured to herself, '_She just must be still thinking about it. She just must still be putting it into thought….right?'_Curiosity had finally gotten the better of her. "Muffy?"

Muffy turned around to face her, her face still puffy and wet from crying. "Okay…"

The pair walked together to the usual spot for sharing confidences, which was at the bridge. The trip walking there had been completely silent, except for their shoes pounding against the dirt as they walked. Jill pondered on how strange this scene must've looked to the other villagers.

Boy, the gossiping wives of the village would be eating this up. She'd never hear the end of it! After what felt like an entire day of walking, they had reached the bridge in only a couple of minutes. Luckily, no one happened to be hanging around, so they could talk in peace.

Muffy had walked to the bridge faster than Jill, so she was already by the bridge looking out at the river by the time she arrived. Jill tilted her head to the side, wondering what Muffy could be looking at.

Jill opened her mouth to speak, but Muffy beat her to it, "Jill….what happened to me today…. I….don't know really know how to put it together in words, but I've got to try."

Jill nodded, gesturing to the barmaid to continue. Muffy took a deep breath before deciding to continue, a look of fatigue appearing on her face.

"Jill, you may not believe it, but…I've finally found my Mr. Right!" Jill's eyes widened in surprise, "I couldn't believe it; after all of those years of searching and failing I finally found him. I was really just about ready to give up hope, too. Even though this man came from the city, he was kind and nice and was so understanding and gentle. He was like a real-life Romeo standing right before me."

"He may have not been the most attractive in other people's eyes, but I didn't care about that. What surprised me the most was that he was somebody I already knew! I always thought of him as just a…friend. Out of all the men that I've dated and broken up with, I had never once put him into consideration. But I guess that's sort of a natural thing, I guess. I mean, who could ever think of someone that's just your friend that way, right? But when I told him that I liked him, he told me he liked me back too! He admitted that he felt this way about me for quite awhile but was too nervous to speak up or tell me because he didn't think that I liked him, too."

Muffy paused for a moment, gazing dreamily into the sky and continued when Jill nodded once again, gesturing for her to continue.

"So, just a week ago we decided to start dating and start a real relationship from then on! You just couldn't imagine how excited that I was when the due time for our date finally arrived! I was SO happy," The blonde bartender had a look of pure, ecstatic joy on her face, "But…" Muffy's face changed from overjoyed to serious in a heartbeat, "Then I started to really think….could, me, the girl who had loved and lost so many times and has really had no experience in a real relationship before actually pull this off? Could I really be the potential girlfriend? That potential wife every man has been looking for since the beginning of time? The potential…._mother_ to his children? Once that thought ran through my mind it wouldn't stop. I tried to ignore it, but I…I couldn't! It was too important to ignore like that so easily!"

"Muffy..." Jill started, but she couldn't find any words of condolences to say to her friend so she let her continue talking.

"I walked all the way Inn that he and I were going to have our dinner at. He looked so happy just be near me and I felt so anxious. It almost made me feel selfish for not enjoying what should have such a special moment to the both of us. I was still paranoid about not being good for him but I seemed to make to him happy. It would've broken his heart to hear my idea of stopping our relationship on our first date! I felt so horrible and he felt so ecstatic....that I just couldn't do it! But some forceful will of power took control over me and I lost it. We almost made our way through to the door of the Inn until I shouted, 'NO!' He looked confused and tried to calm me down but I wouldn't listen! He tried to calm me again and I once more shouted, 'NO! I DON'T DESERVE YOU!' Then I burst into tears and took off, leaving him there all alone and confused."

"I still can't believe that I did that!" Muffy sobbed as Jill leaned forward and embraced in warm hug, "H-he must hate now and must never want to see me ever again! I-I'm n-never going to love EVER AGAIN!"

"You don't mean that, Muffy," Jill said, gently rubbing her friend's back in an attempt to soothe her, "Maybe he just wasn't the right one for you. It's possible that it might've been the right decision when you left him like that."

"B-but, but, you don't understand! I made him so happy and I just threw him aside like an old, dirty rag! Like he meant nothing to me!" Muffy sobbed, "H-he's never going to speak to me ever, ever a-again!"

"What makes you think you think that I'd never want to talk to you ever again, Muffy?" A familiar, gruff voice asked in from in front of them. It was almost _too_ familiar to Jill. _No!_ It _couldn't_ be!

"Griffin..." Muffy sighed and released herself from the shocked farmer's arms, "I....I'm so sorry, I-"

"Why are you apoligizing, Muffy?" Griffin asked, with a fully concerned tone in his voice.

"Because I was being so selfish earlier today! I was only thinking of myself," Muffy replied, tears slowly streaming down her face, one right atfer another, "I love you, Griffin, I really do. I just don't think that I'd be a-"

"A good enough girlfriend to me?" Griffin said, completing her sentence.

"How-how did you know?" Muffy replied, shocked and eyes glossy, still streaming with tears.

"I heard everything that you explained to Jill," Griffin explained, "I-I'm sorry if I came on a little too fast for your comfort. I just wanted the same thing that you did. Someone to love. Someone who loves me for just being myself. I also was honestly too afraid myself that I wouldn't be a good boyfriend, a good enough husband to you someday, a good enough father to our own children that we might have someday. But then I remembered that I shouln't worry so much about the future, that should I focus more on the time we would have together now. The only strength that I needed to keep me standing was you, Muffy. My love. I love you, Muffy."

"Oh, Griffin!" Muffy swooned, two more or so tears slipping down her cheeks, "I love you too! I should've done exactly what you did. I should've kept focus on our time together now and be better for each other in the future when that time actuallt comes. Do you forgive me?"

"I think you already know the answer to that, Muffy. I love you so much," Griffin replied and pulled her into his arms in a warm, loving hug.

When the two release themselves from their warm embrace, Griffin asked, "What do you say we restart the beginning of our relationship from here on out? We'll start for real right now."

"I agree, Griffin," Muffy consented, nodding her head. She turned over to Jill, who was just watching the scene play out, not wanting to be rude by interrupting the new couple's touching moment.

"Jill..." The barmaid began, taking her friend's left gloved hand, "I want to thank you so much for being such a wonderful, supportive friend to me for all this time!"

Muffy embraced Jill into another hug, and Jill replied, "You've been a good, true, supportive friend to me, too, Muffy. I promise that I'll support and help you and Griffin all the way to the end."

"Thank you," Muffy whispered gratefully, and departed from their hug, walking over to Griffin.

Jill smiled as she watched Muffy walk back to her newfound boyfriend. Muffy took a firm but loving hold on Griffin's hand. The two bartenders gazed lovingly into each other's eyes, not saying a word. But no word was needed, really. It was clear that the two truly adored one another and that nothing that happened now could ever change that. The couple turned around and walked down the path to town where they would have their first date.

"Good luck, you guys!" Jill called out to them, shooting them a genuine thumbs-up.

Muffy looked over her shoulder, her hand still in Griffin's and gave Jill a happy smile. No, she wasn't just happy, she was ecstatic. Everything was perfect because now she had everything that she ever wanted. The blonde gazed lovingly Griffin, who gazed right back at her with undescribable joy. It was a relief having someone to hold you, love you and tell that everything will be alright no matter what. The bright, orange sunset painted the sky, making the scene look all the more beautiful.

But, really, what could be more beautiful than true, pure, undying love?

THE END

---

**Author's Note: **Well, that was it! This actually turned out as short as I was intending to make it! Which is good for me, because that means that I'm finally grasping control over how much I want to write for things like this. Hooray for me! Well, my Author's Note at the top pretty much stated everything that I wanted to say, so...  
I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! Bye! ^^ Until next time!


End file.
